Couldn't live without you
by Kufikiria
Summary: Recueil d'OS courts voire drabbles basés sur le Tiva dont la plupart se passe dans un univers alternatif où les deux protagonistes se retrouvent enfin, des moments mis en scène entre eux, etc.
1. Surprise

Une femme enceinte s'arrêta un instant devant les bureaux du NCIS. Elle caressa doucement son ventre rond sans détacher ses yeux du bâtiment, pensive, puis chuchota comme si elle se parlait à elle-même : "_Tu vois, c'est ici que tout a commencé._" Pour simple réponse, elle sentit l'enfant qu'elle portait en elle donner quelques coups de pieds. Elle sourit puis reprit sa marche après une courte hésitation.

Arrivée dans la squa droom, elle ne vit étrangement personne à part une jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, assise à son bureau. Elle s'approcha d'elle mais cette dernière ne réagit pas, perdue dans son travail et coupée du monde par ses écouteurs. Au bout de quelques secondes elle se rendit enfin compte de sa présence et lui lança avec un sourire gêné :

"_Euh... Bonjour ! Vous cherchez quelque chose... quelqu'un, peut-être ? Puis-je vous aider ?_

– _Hum, oui, je pense. Savez-vous où je peux trouver l'Agent Spécial Anthony DiNozzo, s'il-vous-plaît ?_

– _Malheureusement, il est parti depuis une heure pour une enquête. Il ne devrait plus tarder, cependant. Je suppose que vous pouvez l'attendre ici si vous le souhaitez._

– _D'accord, c'est ce que je vais faire. Merci._"

La jeune femme reprit alors son travail, ne prêtant plus attention à l'invitée qui partit tout naturellement s'asseoir au bureau d'en face. Elle ne cessait de fixer la personne face à elle, une question lui brûlant les lèvres. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, elle ne put s'empêcher de la questionner :

"_Puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?_

– _Bien sûr, oui._

– _Êtes-vous la remplaçante de l'ancienne agent qui se trouvait dans l'équipe de Gibbs ?_

– _C'est bien cela, oui. Vous la connaissiez ?_ répondit-elle, surprise.

– _En quelque sorte, on peut dire._

– _Je n'ai entendu que du bien d'elle. Elle avait l'air d'être très appréciée dans l'équipe, j'aurais beaucoup aimé la connaître ! Je crois aussi qu'ils ne le disent pas explicitement, mais elle leur manque beaucoup, je peux le voir dans leur comportement. Surtout Tony, je ne sais pas quel genre de relation il entretenait avec elle, mais il la considérait bien plus que comme une simple collègue, j'en suis certaine. Si vous voyiez ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il évoque son nom ! D'après Tim, il a énormément changé depuis son départ. En bien. Enfin, vous devez certainement déjà être au courant de tout cela, désolée, je m'égare et vous ennuie sûrement avec mes histoires. Et je suis impolie, je ne me suis pas présentée : Ellie Bishop. Et vous, vous êtes... ?_"

Avant même que l'interlocutrice de la nouvelle agent ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, le bruit de l'ascenseur se fit entendre ainsi qu'un cri de surprise à peine étouffé lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent :

"_Ziva, c'est bien toi ?!_"

Elle avait beaucoup changé en quelques mois – cheveux plus courts, peau plus bronzée, ventre gonflé dû à sa grossesse et, surtout, une lueur dans les yeux que l'on ne lui connaissait pas, une lueur de _bonheur_ – mais Tony l'aurait reconnue en toutes circonstances. Il ne rêvait pas, c'était bien une Ziva David plus rayonnante que jamais qui se trouvait assise sur son bureau. Elle se leva rapidement lorsqu'elle le reconnut à son tour et c'est à cet instant qu'il put se rendre compte qu'elle était enceinte. Ils restèrent tous deux muets pendant quelques secondes sans se quitter des yeux, devant l'incompréhension totale de Bishop qui ne savait comment réagir face à cette scène. La tension entre les deux ex-collègues pouvait se ressentir dans toute la pièce.

Finalement, Tony fut le premier à détourner le regard. Il partit calmement poser ses affaires avant de s'asseoir sur son bureau et se mettre à travailler comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si elle n'était pas là. Il commença même à faire la conversation avec sa nouvelle coéquipière, qui lui répondait distraitement, ne comprenant pas son comportement. Devant lui se trouvait la femme qu'il avait pleurée pendant tant de temps et il ne faisait rien d'autre que de l'ignorer. De son côté, Ziva faisait son possible pour empêcher les larmes de couler le long de ses joues. _Foutues hormones._ Elle s'était pourtant imaginé tous les scénarios possibles. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il lui crie dessus, qu'il lui dise de s'en aller, qu'il l'avait oubliée, qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Elle avait pensé qu'en la voyant, il l'aurait prise dans ses bras et l'aurait embrassée jusqu'à en perdre leur souffle, qu'il ne l'aurait plus lâchée de peur de la perdre à nouveau. Elle ne s'était pas préparée au pire. _L'ignorance._ Quoi de plus horrible que cela ? Pour calmer ses pensées, elle posa ses mains sur son ventre pour sentir le fœtus s'agiter en elle. DiNozzo le remarqua et pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes il reposa son attention sur elle tout en se levant pour s'en aller :

"_Au fait, félicitations. Transmets-les à Adam. A quand le mariage, maintenant ? Ou peut-être est-ce déjà fait, je ne sais pas ? Puisque je n'ai reçu aucune nouvelle, aucune réponse à aucun de mes messages depuis des mois, je devrais même être surpris de te voir toujours en vie. Je me serais presque inquiété. _Presque.

– _Tony, attends, je..._"

Il savait qu'il allait trop loin. Qu'il lui faisait du mal. Mais il ne pouvait faire autrement, c'était comme s'il se construisait une carapace d'indifférence pour ne pas souffrir à nouveau. Il avait eu tant de mal à aller de l'avant et se faire à l'idée qu'il ne la reverrait jamais. Même s'il avait espéré et imaginé son retour tant de fois, l'avoir face à elle – et qui plus est, enceinte jusqu'au cou, preuve que de son côté il n'avait finalement pas été si difficile de refaire sa vie après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu – rouvrait des plaies qui avaient mis tant de temps à cicatriser. Il ne pensait pas que cela le toucherait tant, c'est pourquoi il voulait se protéger de ses sentiments. Il savait qu'elle allait devoir partir à nouveau, et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la perdre une fois de plus. Il n'y arriverait pas. Cependant, alors qu'il montait dans l'ascenseur, elle s'empressa de le rejoindre juste avant que les portes ne se referment. Elle arrêta alors l'engin, prête à avoir une réelle discussion avec cet homme qu'elle avait tant blessé. Il lui lança un regard noir en réponse à son geste, mais ne remit cependant pas l'appareil en marche. L'amour l'avait rendu faible. Il ne pouvait dire non à ce regard qui lui avait tant manqué. Ziva prit donc une grande inspiration avant de commencer, le cœur noué, espérant qu'il comprendrait ce qu'elle avait à lui dire et peut-être, qu'il lui pardonnerait :

"_Je suis désolée pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire vivre. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais pour moi aussi cette séparation a été difficile. Vraiment. Il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans que je ne pense à toi..._

– _Alors pourquoi n'as-tu jamais répondu à aucun des messages que je t'ai envoyés ? _questionna-t-il en la regardant du plus profond de ses yeux._ Parfois je me disais que ceux qui voulaient ta mort t'avaient retrouvée, tu sais. J'en faisais des cauchemars horribles. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Je crois que tu ne te rends pas vraiment compte de toute cette tristesse qui m'a envahi depuis cette soirée d'été où tu m'as demandé de te laisser t'en sortir seule. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela pour personne avant, même pas quand Wendy m'a quitté le jour de notre mariage._"

Ziva ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette révélation. C'était la plus triste, mais aussi la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'on pouvait lui faire. Parlant avec son cœur, Tony ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il pouvait dire, mais elle l'entendait et ces mots la touchaient vraiment. Elle se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait avoué quelques années plus tôt sous l'emprise d'un sérum de vérité. "_Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi, je suppose._" C'était apparemment toujours le cas. Et elle non plus, à présent. Elle se rendait enfin compte qu'il lui avait manqué bien plus que ce qu'elle n'avait pensé et l'avoir devant elle lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle ne voulait être à aucun endroit ailleurs si elle devait y aller sans lui. Alors qu'elle allait répondre et lui avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, elle fut prise d'horribles contractions qui la fit hurler de douleur et se tordre dans tous les sens. Paniqué, Tony ne savait pas quoi faire et fit son possible pour la calmer, en vain. La souffrance devint si insupportable qu'elle finit par s'évanouir dans les bras de l'autre agent qui s'empressa de remettre l'ascenseur en route pour l'amener aux urgences le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

"_Félicitations, c'est une fille !_"

Tony se réveilla en sursaut et mit quelques secondes avant de prendre conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Un hôpital. Il se remémora difficilement sa journée : des suspects, des indices, un interrogatoire, une course-poursuite, Ziva. _Ziva..._ Des images de son malaise lui fit reprendre complètement ses esprits et il demanda, paniqué :

"_Où est-elle ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?_

– _Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien pour elle. Son malaise était sûrement dû à un trop plein d'émotions accumulées. Cela a accéléré la naissance du bébé mais il est en parfaite santé. Vous voulez venir le voir ?_"

Il avait oublié ce détails, ce qui le refroidit rapidement, même s'il était heureux de savoir que tout allait bien pour son ancienne partenaire. Il resta muet pendant plusieurs secondes, se demandant s'il devait y aller ou non. Voyant son hésitation, l'infirmière ajouta :

"_Elle m'a dit vouloir vous parler, vous devriez y aller._"

Il la remercia du regard et la suivit jusqu'à la chambre où la toute jeune maman se trouvait. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la scène qui se présenta à lui lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte : Ziva, tenant un tout petit être dans ses bras et le regardant avec tout l'amour dont elle était capable. Son cœur se serra un instant, il se sentait jaloux de la personne que cet enfant appellerait Papa et dont le cœur de la femme dont il était amoureux depuis des années appartenait à présent. Il n'osait pas avancer, perdu dans ses pensées et ne souhaitant pas mettre fin à cette scène si apaisante. Pourtant Ziva finit par remarquer sa présence et l'invita à se rapprocher. Dès qu'il fut à ses côtés, avec un grand sourire, elle lui présenta l'enfant pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Il hésita mais son regard insistant finit par le convaincre. Il commença à la bercer alors que celle-ci vint poser sa tête contre son épaule, trouvant cette position idéale pour s'endormir. Attendri, Tony demanda :

"_Comment s'appelle cette petite princesse ?_

– _J'avais pensé à Sarah, qu'en dis-tu ?_

– _Elle le portera à merveille, oui._"

Un silence s'installa entre les deux adultes, tous deux regardant le nouveau-né qui avait attrapé la veste de Tony de sa petite main pour mieux se tenir tout en dormant. Les larmes aux yeux, Ziva brisa finalement le silence, pensant à haute voix :

"_J'aimerais tellement que cette enfant ait la joie de connaître ce qu'est une famille unie et des parents heureux..._

– _Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas le cas ?_

– _Il faudrait d'abord que son père soit d'accord pour pardonner mes erreurs et redonner une chance à notre histoire. Ce que je ne mérite pas. Mais pour que notre fille ait la vie heureuse que je n'ai jamais eue, je suis prête à tous les sacrifices._

– _Tu sais_, mit-il du temps à répondre, perturbé par cet aveu rempli de sous-entendus qu'il avait peur de mal comprendre, _je pense que si tu lui dis tout cela et qu'il t'aime vraiment, il reviendra. Sinon, c'est qu'il n'en valait pas la peine, qu'il ne mérite pas d'élever ce petit ange._"

Ziva resta muette à regarder l'homme face à elle dans les yeux, ne pouvant à présent plus contrôler ses larmes. Elle ne savait pas s'il venait de comprendre, mais en tout cas, ses mots lui redonnèrent un peu d'espoir. Elle reprit donc :

"_Tu as raison. Je suis désolée, Tony. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais être seule face à mes démons pour m'en éloigner définitivement. J'ai cependant été égoïste. Alors que je t'ai laissé partir sans rien, toi, tu m'as laissé une part de toi, la plus belle part de toi, tout au fond de moi... Je n'ai jamais été seule depuis ton départ. Et je pense que c'est ce qui m'a aidé à m'en sortir. J'aurais dû te prévenir tout de suite, mais j'en ai été incapable. J'avais peur de ta réaction en l'apprenant. Mais je suis là maintenant. Et je ne vais plus m'enfuir. Pour elle. Pour toi, si tu le souhaites. Alors, Tony, veux-tu bien me pardonner et me laisser à nouveau faire partie de ta vie pour que l'on offre à _notre_ fille cette enfance dont nous avons été tous deux privés par le passé ?_

– _Tu veux dire que... que..._ fut-il simplement capable de répondre, sous le choc.

– _Oui, Tony. L'enfant que tu portes dans tes bras est le tien. Souviens-toi de la dernière nuit avant ton départ..._"

Des larmes vinrent à leur tour couler le long de ses joues. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il était papa. Papa de l'enfant de l'être le plus merveilleux qu'il connaissait sur cette Terre. De l'être qu'il aimait plus que tout dans ce monde. Délicatement il vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Ziva et, tout en passant un bras autour de sa taille, tenant fermement _leur_ enfant de l'autre, il posa ses lèvres sur celles la femme qu'il n'allait plus jamais laisser s'en aller et lui murmura à l'oreille :

"_Bien sûr que oui, je le veux._"


	2. We'll always have Jamaïca

Elle était assise sur la plage, regardant le Soleil se coucher. La vue qui se dressait face à elle était magnifique et vraiment apaisante. Elle était seule, sur le sable encore chaud. Le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre était celui des vagues, ainsi que sa respiration. Cet endroit était l'idéal pour oublier ses problèmes quotidiens, faire une pause dans sa vie et se ressourcer loin de tout.

Il vint mettre fin au cours de ses pensées en s'asseyant à ses côtés, voulant lui aussi profiter de la vue que leur offrait le paysage. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et, sans un mot ni même un regard pour lui, elle laissa sa tête se loger dans le creux de son épaule. Un sourire était affiché sur leur visage, et il était facile de deviner que tous deux pensaient à la même chose : rien ne pouvait être plus parfait que ce moment qu'ils étaient en train de partager.

Tony n'avait pu tenir que quelques semaines sans chercher à reprendre contact avec son ex-partenaire après l'avoir quittée en ce soir d'été en Israël. Elle avait mis plus de temps avant de répondre à ses messages, mais avait fini par s'y résoudre, son absence se faisant ressentir de plus en plus difficilement au fond d'elle. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de l'accompagner en Jamaïque pour les vacances de Noël, elle avait mis toutes ses nouvelles résolutions de côté et avait fini par accepter. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait sur cette île paradisiaque, elle comprit qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse que partager ce voyage avec Tony, et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus facilement oublier son trouble passé que tout cela.

Même une fois la nuit complètement tombée, ils restèrent ainsi à contempler l'horizon. Ils ne voulaient pas bouger, ne voulaient pas se séparer. C'était leur derrière soirée avant que chacun ne rentre dans son pays respectif, c'est pourquoi ils voulaient en profiter au maximum. Ziva commença à frissonner, l'air s'étant rafraichi avec la disparition du Soleil – après tout, elle ne portait qu'une simple robe puisque les températures tournaient autour de trente degrés en journée en cette période de l'année – ce que son compagnon, collé tout contre elle ressentit tout de suite. Il lui posa donc délicatement sa veste sur les épaules. Pour le remercier, elle se tourna vers lui et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes en un doux baiser. Ce simple geste lui avait tant manqué… Si elle le pouvait, elle passerait sa vie entière sur cette plage avec Tony, à s'embrasser et simplement profiter l'un de l'autre. Malheureusement la vie en avait décidé autrement, et d'ici quelques heures ils seraient à nouveau séparés. Pour combien de temps, ils ne le savaient pas eux-même. En attendant, ils préféraient ne pas y penser, c'est pourquoi pendant de longues minutes, toujours en silence, ils restèrent face à face, leurs yeux plongés dans le regard de l'autre. Depuis des années qu'ils se connaissaient, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre et faire passer tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques heures, lorsque Tony sentit que le poids de la tête de Ziva contre son épaule se faisait de plus en plus lourd, preuve qu'elle commençait à s'endormir, qu'il décida qu'il était temps de rentrer dans la petite maison qu'ils avaient louée pour ces deux semaines de vacances. Pour ne pas la réveiller, il la prit dans ses bras et la transporta jusqu'à leur lit. Avant de la rejoindre sous les couvertures, il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front et murmura à son oreille : "_Je t'aime._"

Après l'avoir rejointe, Ziva, qui finalement était bien plus réveillée que ne l'avait pensé son compagnon, se colla contre lui et les yeux fermés, d'une voix à moitié endormie, lui répondit : "_Je t'aime aussi._"


	3. Danse avec moi

Nous avions finalement pu assister au mariage de Jimmy et Breena. C'était une magnifique journée d'été avec un temps idéal – ciel sans nuage ; chaud, mais pas trop – pour célébrer leur union. La musique battait son plein, et tout le monde, famille, amis et collègues s'amusait sur la piste de danse. Je restai cependant en retrait, me sentant oppressée au milieu de tout ce joyeux monde.

_Je revois la ville en fête et en délire, suffoquant sous le soleil et sous la joie._

_Et j'entends dans la musique les cris, les rires qui éclatent et rebondissent autour de moi._

Je regardai les invités se déhancher en rythme, jusqu'à ce que mon regard se pose sur Tony. Comme à son habitude, il était entouré de plusieurs femmes à qui il offrait des cocktails et avec qui il dansait, les draguant ouvertement. Nos regards finirent par se croiser et il m'adressa un signe de la main tout en me souriant, m'invitant par ce geste à participer à la fête. Il savait pourtant plus que quiconque que je ne me sentais pas vraiment à l'aise lors d'événements comme celui-ci. Tout en continuant à discuter avec ses nouvelles amies, il ne détacha pas ses yeux des miens et nous restâmes ainsi pendant de longues minutes où j'oubliai enfin le monde autour de moi, la musique résonnant dans mes oreilles et me sentis à nouveau sereine. Me voyant seule à ce bar devant mon verre de champagne, Breena quitta son jeune mari quelques instants et sans que je n'eus le temps de réagir, elle m'entraîna au milieu de la piste de danse, à quelques mètres seulement de Tony qui me regardait toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Il profita de notre proximité pour m'attraper par la taille et me coller contre lui, jouant avec mes doigts de sa main encore libre, ses iris émeraude se perdant dans les miennes et nous commençâmes à danser. "They're playing our song, sweet cheeks." Il avait complètement oublié les femmes avec qui il se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt.

_Et perdue parmi ces gens qui me bousculent, étourdie, désemparée, je reste là _

_Quand soudain je me retourne, il se recule et la foule vient me jeter entre ses bras._

Nous nous mouvions en rythme, n'ayant aucun mal à nous suivre, comme si nous nous étions entraînés ensemble toute notre vie. "Stay with me, act like you're just with me." Peu à peu j'oubliai à nouveau la foule autour de nous, concentrée à suivre ses pas. Je me laissai bercer tout en posant ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, me serrant un peu plus contre lui, me sentant en totales sécurité et confiance entre ses bras. Puis je relevai la tête et croisai son regard, un sourire sincère barrant nos deux visages. Dans cette étreinte, dansant avec cet homme qui avait toujours su comment m'apaiser et m'aider dans les pires moments de mon existence, je me sentais enfin à ma place et je ne me serais écartée de lui pour rien au monde. Je voulais m'endormir entre ces bras, me réveiller entre ces bras, _vivre_ entre ces bras. "One day you will dance with a man who deserves your love." La voix de mon père résonnait en moi.

_Entraînés par la foule qui nous traîne, nous entraîne,_

_Écrases l'un contre l'autre nous ne formons qu'un seul corps._

_Et le flot sans effort nous pousse, enchaînés l'un et l'autre,_

_Et nous laisse tous deux épanouis, enivrés et heureux._

_Je t'aime. _Les mots traversèrent la barrière de mes lèvres sans que je ne m'en rende réellement compte. Je pus sentir son cœur rater un battement tant nous étions collés l'un à l'autre. Je regrettai immédiatement mes paroles. J'avais peur d'être allée trop loin, de l'avoir perdu ainsi. Je me remémorai ses danses avec ces inconnues du mariage, et me dis que peut-être, il me voyait comme elles. Une simple distraction, rien de vraiment sérieux. Je commençai à m'éloigner de lui mais il me retint et, tout en lâchant ma main, il vint poser la sienne sur ma joue, me forçant à le regarder à nouveau. Il ne prononça pas un mot mais put lire ma détresse dans mes yeux, comme il avait toujours su le faire. "Your eyes wont shut up." Et alors il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes en un doux baiser qui à mon tour me fit rater un battement de cœur. Lorsque nous rouvrâmes les yeux, il me sourit tendrement et m'enserra un peu plus de ses bras. Il attendit que la musique s'arrête complètement pour chuchoter à mon oreille : _Je t'aime aussi_.

_Entraînés par la foule qui s'élance et qui danse une folle farandole,_

_Nos deux mains restent soudées et parfois soulevées, nos deux corps enlacés_

_S'envolent et retombent tous deux, épanouis, enivrés et heureux._

* * *

Les paroles utilisées sont celles de la chanson _La foule_, d'Édith Piaf.

De plus, les paroles en Anglais sont des citations directement tirées de la série elle-même et puisque je la regarde en VO, j'ai préféré ne pas les traduire, de peur de rendre ces paroles super moches.


	4. Say something

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_I'll be the one, if you want me to._

_Anywhere, I would've followed you._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

La musique résonnait dans ce petit bar de Washington où Tony se trouvait en compagnie d'une femme qu'il avait rencontrée quelque jours plus tôt et avec qui le feeling était passé plutôt rapidement. Il ne savait pas où tout cela allait le mener, mais il avait décidé de reprendre sa vie en main. Après tout, il n'allait pas rester éternellement célibataire et Ziva n'avait plus donné de signes de vie depuis des mois à présent. Alors que son invitée s'excusa un instant pour recevoir un appel important, il se mit à écouter d'une oreille distraite les paroles de la chanson qui passait en ce même moment. Ironie du sort, elles collaient parfaitement avec sa situation actuelle.

_And I'm feeling so small,_

_It was __over__ my head._

_I know nothing at all._

_And I will stumble and fall,_

_I'm still learning to love,_

_Just starting to crawl._

Ils avaient passé des années de leur vie à se tourner autour sans jamais réellement faire le premier pas. Ou du moins, lorsqu'ils l'avaient enfin fait, ils n'avaient pu en profiter puisque Ziva avait décidé de rester en Israël, seule, à des milliers de kilomètres de la personne qu'elle aimait. Elle lui avait bien fait comprendre que malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour lui, elle ne voulait pas garder contact. Pendant des semaines, il avait espérer qu'elle ne change d'avis, qu'elle ne lui donne un signe de vie. En vain. Il avait donc fini par se faire une raison, et essayer d'aller de l'avant, faire de nouvelles rencontres. C'est pourquoi il avait invité cette femme à boire un verre avec lui. Cela ne l'engageait en rien et lui permettrait d'enfin se changer les idées. Il avait vécu tellement de déceptions amoureuses, dans ses histoires avec Wendy, Jeanne et Ziva entre autres… L'amour n'était peut-être pas fait pour lui, après tout.

_Say someting, I'm giving up on you._

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._

_Anywhere I would've followed you._

_Say something I'm giving up on you._

Il avait tant fait pour Ziva. Il l'avait suivie aux quatre coins du monde, était partie à sa recherche de nombreuses fois, tout cela par amour pour elle. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Mais elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule pour démarrer une nouvelle vie, loin de tous ses démons qui la hantaient depuis si longtemps et l'empêchaient d'être pleinement sereine et heureuse. Il avait quand même essayé, durant les quelques semaines après son retour à Washington sans elle à garder contact, en vain. Alors il avait fini par se faire une raison, son silence parlant pour elle. Il fallait qu'il tourne la page, qu'il passe définitivement à autre chose.

_And I will swallow my pride,_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_And anywhere, I would've followed you._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

Cependant, lorsque l'on est vraiment amoureux, que l'on sait au fond de soi que la personne pour qui on ressent des sentiments est la bonne, celle avec qui on veut construire un avenir, fonder une famille, et passer le restant de ses jours à ses côtés, il est difficile de l'oublier. C'est pourquoi au fond de lui restait une part d'espoir. Il lui en voulait de l'avoir abandonné ainsi, bien sûr, mais il savait aussi que si elle venait à le recontacter, toute cette colère accumulée en lui disparaîtrait en un instant. Car l'amour est bizarre, après tout. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas dans ses plans, ils s'étaient fait leurs adieux et ils allaient rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre, chacun de leur côté. Peut-être avait-il cette personne devant lui, qui lui souriait à travers la vitre du bar tout en continuant à discuter au téléphone. Ou peut-être en serait-ce une autre.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_Say something…_

Il fut finalement sorti de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son portable. Il ne prit pas le temps de regarder qui l'appelait et répondit machinalement. Une voix qu'il connaissait si bien et qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis longtemps se fit alors entendre à l'autre bout du fil :

"_Hey, Tony._"

* * *

Les paroles utilisées sont celles de la chanson _Say something_, de A Great Big World.


	5. Guilty

Cette histoire est beaucoup plus triste que les autres, basée sur ce free audio : watch?v=1J0VirOo080. C'est aussi la première fanfiction que j'ai pu écrire sur Tony et Ziva, elle est donc plutôt vieille.

* * *

_Boum._ Un coup de feu. Un seul. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol, devant ses yeux, un corps sans vie. Sous le choc, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, il resta sans bouger durant de longues secondes avant de comprendre qu'elle ne se relèverait pas. Plus jamais. Une balle venait de traverser son cœur. Quelqu'un l'avait assassinée. Sans qu'il ne fasse rien, pas même un geste, pour tenter de la sauver. C'était pourtant son devoir de le faire. Ils étaient une équipe, après tout.

_I was trying to protect you. Keep you safe. It's like I had one job. I had one job… And I screwed it up._

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, pas elle. Elle s'était sortie de situations bien plus dangereuses et compliquées que celle-ci alors pourquoi maintenant ? Il ne comprenait pas, ne trouvait pas de réponses à ses questions intérieures. Agenouillé aux côtés de sa partenaire, tenant sa main dans la sienne, comme en attente de voir cette dernière se refermer sur ses doigts pour lui prouver que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, une simple illusion, il ne bougeait pas. Aucune larme n'arrivait à passer la barrière de ses yeux pour se mettre à couler le long de ses joues rosies par le froid de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

_I blew it. And for that, I'm sorry._

Il s'en voulait terriblement, croyait que tout était de sa faute. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait insisté pour ne pas retourner faire des vérifications seul sur cette scène de crime. Finalement, elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter de l'accompagner. Il aurait dû être à sa place, allongé sur le sol. C'était son corps que la balle aurait dû traverser, son sang qui aurait dû couler. Il se sentait coupable. Comme si c'était lui qui l'avait tuée…

_I guess that's what I do. I let down the people I love and now I guess I'm just supposed to let you down too._

Avait-il fait quelque chose de si horrible que cela pour que le monde se retourne contre lui et le fasse souffrir en lui enlevant toutes les femmes qu'il aimait ? D'abord, sa mère, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Puis ses deux partenaires, avec à peine un an d'intervalle. Il avait l'impression d'être le seul fautif dans toutes ces pertes, d'être le centre de toute cette peine. Comment allait-il pouvoir vivre avec ce poids sur sa conscience ?

_How can I ? How am I supposed to live with that ? What am I supposed to do ? What am I supposed to do ?_

Une seule réponse. Gibbs. Qui arriva derrière lui, sans un mot, comme à chaque fois. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés, toujours silencieux et ne fit qu'un seul geste : il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son agent, voulant ainsi lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul, que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il allait s'en sortir. Qu'ils allaient s'en sortir. C'est alors que, pour la première fois, des larmes se mirent à perler au coin de ses yeux et dévalèrent sans s'arrêter tel un torrent de pluie. Gibbs avait raison. Il n'était pas seul. Et même si cela risquait de prendre du temps, il allait réussir à remonter la pente. Comme toujours. Parce qu'il était un battant, et que ses partenaires se seraient moquées de lui si elles l'avaient vu ainsi…


	6. Retrouvailles à Paris

Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous au pied de la Tour Eiffel. Elle avait accepté de le revoir après plus d'un an de séparation, à une seule condition : que leurs retrouvailles ne se fassent ni à Washington, ni en Israël. Ils avaient alors opté pour Paris, cette ville où tout avait plus ou moins commencé. Ce voyage qui, plusieurs années plus tôt, leur avait fait prendre conscience que peut-être, ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre était plus fort qu'une simple relation entre deux collègues, plus fort encore qu'une simple amitié. Cependant ils avaient mis ensuite encore trois ans et demi pour réellement faire le premier pas et s'avouer les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Mais il était trop tard. Elle avait décidé de partir, refaire sa vie. Sans lui. Tous deux savaient qu'entamer une relation à distance était impossible, le retour aux États-Unis de Ziva ne faisant pas partie de ses plans, ou du moins pas avant longtemps. Ils avaient donc continué leur vie chacun de leur côté, essayant au mieux de faire face au vide qui avait pris place dans leur cœur suite à cette soirée d'été où ils avaient dû se dire adieux.

Mais un jour, alors que le père de Tony venait de mourir d'un infarctus, ce dernier prit conscience qu'il était temps de reprendre contact avec la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à oublier depuis tout ce temps, la vie étant trop courte pour ne pas dire à ses proches à quel point on tenait à eux. Il passa donc plusieurs jours, avec l'aide de McGee et d'Abby, à trouver une adresse, un numéro de téléphone, un mail ou n'importe quoi qui lui permettrait de lui écrire. Ils finirent par y arriver et, le cœur un peu lourd de peur qu'elle ne l'ignore et ne lui réponde jamais, il lui expliqua sa détresse suite au décès de la dernière personne de sa famille qu'il lui restait – il se permit de lui raconter tout cela, sachant qu'elle avait partagé la même tristesse des mois plus tôt – et lui fit part de son besoin de la revoir, ou au moins de lui parler. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une semaine qu'elle lui répondit par un simple « _At lo levad_ » qui, à ses yeux, voulait tout dire et lui réchauffa le cœur. Il lui demanda alors s'ils pouvaient se revoir, n'importe où, n'importe quand. Tout ce qu'il lui importait en ce moment était d'être en sa compagnie.

C'est pourquoi il était posté devant le célèbre monument français depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, impatient. Ne tenant plus en place, il avait décidé de directement se rendre sur leur lieu de rendez-vous, avec beaucoup trop d'avance. Mais, regardant sa montre, il se rendit compte qu'elle ne devrait à présent plus tarder. Son cœur se serra face à cette constatation, et il commença à avoir peur. Des tonnes de questions se mirent à se bousculer dans son esprit. Et si elle avait changé d'avis, et décidé de ne plus venir ? Et s'ils n'avaient rien à se dire ? Et s'ils avaient perdu cette complicité qui les unissait ? _Et si ?_ Après tout, en plus d'un an sans se parler, ils avaient eu tout le temps pour refaire leur vie l'un sans l'autre. Beaucoup de choses avaient pu changer pour eux, sans que l'autre ne le sache forcément. Ce dont il avait le plus peur mais dont il préférait ne pas penser, était qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Pire encore, qu'elle soit mariée et avec des enfants. Bien sûr, c'était purement égoïste de penser cela, mais avec la récente mort de son père, il s'était rendu compte qu'après tout ce temps il était encore amoureux d'elle. Il venait de perdre la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que cette souffrance ne se produise à nouveau.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se perdre plus loin dans ses pensées puisque la silhouette de Ziva apparut tout à coup devant lui. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé, à part qu'il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui la rendait encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs : cette lueur dans le regard qu'ont les gens heureux, bien dans leur peau. La voir ainsi, si rayonnante, lui redonna instantanément le sourire qu'il avait perdu depuis quelque temps. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu lui manquer… Il s'en rendait à présent davantage compte. Lorsqu'elle le reconnut à son tour, elle lui adressa un petit geste de la main et accéléra le pas, rétrécissant de plus en plus rapidement l'espace qui les séparait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il resta seulement quelques mètres entre eux que Tony bougea à son tour, comblant le vide entre eux et la prenant dans ses bras. Il n'eut le temps de rien dire, de ne rien faire que les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, sûrement dues au trop-plein d'émotions accumulées depuis quelques jours.

Ils finirent par se séparer au bout de plusieurs minutes et restèrent un moment sans un mot, se tenant les mains et ne se quittant pas des yeux, un sourire barrant chacun de leur visage. Ce n'est pas qu'ils n'avaient rien à se dire, c'est qu'ils n'osaient pas briser cet instant avec des paroles qui, de toute façon, ne seraient jamais assez fortes pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient en ce moment-même. Pourtant ils ne purent pas rester indéfiniment à se dévisager l'un l'autre, c'est pourquoi Tony finit par parler :

« _Merci d'être venue. J'avais tellement peur que tu m'aies oublié, après tout ce temps. Je suis si heureux de te revoir… Je crois bien même que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux depuis de nombreux mois._

– _Oh, Tony… Tu sais bien que tu as énormément compté – et compte encore – pour moi. Après tout ce que tu as pu faire pour m'aider à surmonter la mort de mon père, crois-tu vraiment que j'allais te laisser seul dans ta douleur ? Je pense que de t'avoir devant moi aujourd'hui me fait vraiment réaliser à quel point tu as pu me manquer durant tout ce temps. J'étais tellement occupée à essayer de refaire ma vie, de me libérer de mes démons, que je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser à autre chose. Mais à présent que je suis entièrement soignée, que je vais enfin mieux… je me rends compte qu'il ne me manque plus qu'une seule chose pour que mon bonheur soit enfin complet. _Toi.

– _Alors rentre à la maison avec moi_, chuchota-t-il pour seule réponse.

– _Pardon ?_

– _Reviens à Washington avec moi, je t'en prie… Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée, je ne peux plus te perdre à nouveau. J'ai déjà assez perdu ces dernières semaines. Ou alors, si tu ne veux pas rentrer, laisse-moi venir m'installer en Israël avec toi…_

– _Tony…_

– _Quoi ? Tu m'avais dit que tu serais sûrement prête à revenir après avoir trouvé ce que tu cherchais, et apparemment c'est à présent chose faite. Mais peut-être… peut-être as-tu quelqu'un qui t'attend ? Peut-être as-tu refait ta vie ? Ce serait normal, après tout, depuis le temps._

– _Oh non, je t'en prie, ne pense pas à ça ! C'est vrai, je ne vais pas te mentir, j'ai essayé de tourner la page, de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Mais bizarrement, ça n'a jamais marché. Je n'arrivais pas à les aimer réellement. Peut-être parce qu'au fond de moi je savais que mon cœur n'appartenait et n'appartiendra qu'à une seule personne. Tu te souviens, lorsque je t'avais demandé ce que tu pensais des âmes-sœurs ? C'est sûrement ce que tu es pour moi. Mon âme-sœur. Et des âmes-sœurs se retrouvent toujours, malgré tout._

– _Je dois prendre ça pour un oui ? Tu vas revenir, avec à moi ? A Washington, vraiment ?_

– _Oui Tony, vraiment. Je crois que je suis prête à te rejoindre, comme je te l'avais promis. Les autres me manquent, eux aussi, après tout._ »

Le sourire de Tony s'élargit en apprenant la nouvelle. Son bonheur était si grand qu'il resta sans voix. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, avait peur de rêver ou qu'elle ne se moque de lui. Mais non. Il put voir dans sa façon de sourire, dans son regard brillant d'un bonheur presque aussi important que le sien qu'elle disait la vérité. Ils allaient rentrer ensemble. Pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu. Il pourrait la voir tous les jours, ne plus se réveiller avec cet immense vide au creux de la poitrine. Tellement heureux, il l'attrapa par la taille et la souleva à quelques mètres du sol, ce qui malgré la surprise du geste la fit rire de ce rire qui lui avait tant manqué et qu'il aimait tant. Après l'avoir reposée à terre, il entoura son visage de ses mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, ne se séparant d'elle qu'une fois à bout de souffle. De tous les scénarios qu'il avait eu le temps de s'imaginer pour leurs retrouvailles durant son attente de Ziva, celui-ci était le plus inespéré mais aussi le plus beau. Il vivait un rêve éveillé. _Elle_ était son rêve éveillé.

« _Je t'aime_ », fut-il simplement capable de lui répondre, suite à quoi elle l'embrassa à son tour et lui chuchota à l'oreille un « _Je t'aime aussi_ ».

Ils finirent par se décider à visiter la ville puisque leur avion n'était prévu qu'en fin de soirée et que lors de leur premier voyage en France, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps pour ça. Ils se promenèrent donc dans les rues de Paris, main dans la main, et en profitèrent pour attacher un cadenas avec leurs deux noms inscrits sur le Pont des Arts, preuve de la promesse d'un amour où enfin ils ne se quitteraient plus et profiteraient pleinement l'un de l'autre.


End file.
